


Road Into The Darkness

by Winchesterlovr0508



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean goes to Hell, Demon!Dean Winchester - Freeform, First Blade, I’m sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Smut, Torture, Tortured!Dean, but am I?, canon AU, deanmon, hurt!castiel, i should be ashamed, tortured!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterlovr0508/pseuds/Winchesterlovr0508
Summary: On the road to bring back his broken hunter, an angel has to do evil things.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Castiel, Destiel
Comments: 44
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my co writer Ketch22 for helping me bring this deranged masterpiece to life and another huge thank you and I’m sorry to my angel, CeliPuff for being our beta and sitting through this torture ❤️

“Peekaboo asshat!” Dean swung his blade through the last vampire’s neck like butter. Blood splattered his face as the disconnected body fell to the floor with a _thump!_ He pulled out a rag from his back pocket and smiled to his angel companion, Castiel. “Now _that’s_ what I call date night!” 

Castiel rolled his eyes with an answering smile as he wiped his bloody angel blade on the bottom of his trench coat. “One of these days, you’ll settle for dinner and a movie.” He knew that wasn’t the case and didn’t care - _his_ Dean was a hunter, and Cas truly wouldn’t have him any other way. 

Dean looked around at the slain vamp nest. He bent over and picked up a stray severed head. “Let’s not get _ahead_ of ourselves Cas.” He joked until an unknown fluid leaked onto his hand and Dean made a disgusted face that caused Cas to laugh. 

“That’s what you get, you know. Karma for telling terrible jokes.” Cas grimaced at the whatever-it-was that was coating Dean’s hand. “Angels barely understand humor and even _I_ know that was bad.” 

Dean wiped his hand on his blood stained jeans and crossed the distance between him and Cas. It had been ten _long_ years but Dean finally had everything he ever wanted. Sammy was safe, Hell was closed for business, hunting the things that go bump in the night, and _his_ angel. Cas made everything he had gone through worth it. He grabbed Cas’ beige trench coat in his fist, “Shut up.” he smiled before pulling Castiel in for a kiss. 

The kiss was short and passionate, much like everything they did together. Cas pulled back after a moment and raised an eyebrow. “You’re gross.” 

Dean laughed and led the way back to his midnight 1967 Impala. As they drove back to the bunker with the windows down, Dean blared his favorite Metallica mix tape while Cas breathed in the fresh Kansas air. 

Once they arrived, Cas pulled off his trench coat and began loosening his tie. “You need a shower.” Dean didn’t protest much as they stripped the rest of the way, discarding their bloody clothes and stepping under the hot water. Cas took his time kissing Dean’s body. Despite his words earlier, he _loved_ Dean like this - all strength and dominance and blood. He simply hadn’t wanted an audience of headless corpses for what was sure to happen next. 

Dean placed bruising kisses along Castiel’s neck as he filled his palm up with body wash and began stroking Cas’ growing erection. Cas whimpered at his hunter’s touch which made Dean’s own cock bounce to life in anticipation. 

Cas bit his lip and focused enough to reach out for Dean, and when his hand found his prize, he outright moaned. His cock twitched in Dean’s hand and he braced his back against the shower wall, his other hand pulling Dean into a kiss. 

Dean let out a lustful growl as his cock began leaking. His grip on Cas’ cock tightening as he stroked furiously, watching his angel’s eyes roll back in bliss. Dean felt Cas begin to swell in his hand, signaling his impending orgasm. Before Castiel could chase his release, Dean let go and placed his hands on Cas’ hips, turning him to face the water. He gazed at his prize, taking in the sight of Cas’ alabaster skin, his neck dotted with memories of Dean’s teeth. He gripped the base of his cock to keep his own orgasm from coming while gliding a finger down Castiel’s back down to his ass. Dean slowly pushed into the ring of muscles and smiled when he heard his angel gasp. 

Cas’ palms flattened against the wall in front of him as the water hit his face, and he rocked back onto Dean’s finger which drew a low chuckle from his hunter. He slowly brought one hand down to reach behind him, desperately searching for Dean’s cock. “Dean, please…” 

Dean took a half step closer so Cas could find his target. The touch sent chills up Dean’s spine despite the scalding hot water raining down on them. “Ah, fuck Cas!” He expertly slid a second finger into Cas’ hole and waited for Castiel to begin pushing back on his hand. The sight was the sexiest thing Dean had ever seen. Primal desire taking over, Dean grabbed Cas’ hand from his cock and pinned it on the wall, using his free hand to guide his throbbing erection inside Cas’ tight ass. 

Dean’s cock was larger than most humans’ had a right to be, and despite being an angel, Cas cried out as he felt himself stretch open to accommodate him. He didn’t fight the grip Dean had on his hand, didn’t do much of anything except let out a desperate little moan and wiggle his ass in an attempt to force Dean to go deeper. His head tilted back and he closed his eyes against the spray of the water. 

Dean stilled himself when he bottomed out, feeling Cas squirm as Dean’s fingertips dug into the angel’s wet skin. He could hear stifled moans as Cas tried to push back on Dean’s length. Dean grinned mischievously before leaning forward to Cas’ ear. “Ready?” It wasn’t much of a question but Castiel pushed back in response. Dean set his feet and began relentlessly thrusting into Cas. His cock slammed against his prostate causing Cas to scream in pleasure. 

Cas’ hole tightened around Dean’s length and he shuddered hard, every part of his body responding to Dean. He reached down to grip himself, stroking slowly in contrast to Dean’s brutal thrusts. “Dean!” His low, normally predatory voice was wrecked with lust and the need for release. 

Dean slapped Cas’ hand away and gripped his cock. Thrusting furiously so Cas fucked Dean’s fist. “Come for me Cas. Oh fuck, Cas!” Dean felt the familiar tug in his gut as he spilled into Castiel, his hips stuttering as white strings of come escaped Cas and coated the shower wall. Cas turned around, looking spent and disheveled and wrapped his hand behind Dean’s neck pulling him down into a passionate kiss. 

They finished cleaning up and went into the bedroom they shared. Dean wrapped himself around Cas and they quickly drifted to sleep. 

Castiel woke up alone and his senses on high alert. His eyes adjusted to the dark room and he saw Dean standing over the bed. “Dean?” He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned on the bedside lamp. 

Dean stood shirtless in his favorite grey sweatpants as unknown hands grabbed and pinned Cas to the bed. “Hi baby.” Dean’s voice was his own but laced with malice and cruel amusement. It wasn’t until Dean’s eyes flashed obsidian that Cas noticed the scorched off tattoo on Dean’s chest. “Let’s have some fun.” Castiel now noticed the blade in Dean’s hand, a million terrible outcomes racing through his head as Dean lifted the blade and stabbed himself in the heart. 

“No!” The words didn’t seem his own as Cas felt the cold bite of steel slide across his neck and felt his grace leave his body. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas choked, squirming and writhing uselessly at the hands pinning him down as over and over again he watched that blade sink into Dean. The pain from losing his grace nearly blinded him, and at that moment, he wished it would have. 

A merciless laugh escaped the demon possessing his love as he watched the blood cascade down Dean’s torso and stain those grey sweatpants that Cas used to love so much. He was helpless, helpless and  _ human,  _ and he bit back the words of the exorcism that were on the tip of his tongue because it was too late - if he cast out the demon now, Dean would die and he’d be powerless to bring him back. 

His bones were on fire and tears welled in his eyes as he watched the demon mutilate Dean’s body with a wicked smile. And then, as quickly as it all began, Cas passed out.

**************

Dean woke to the sound of screaming. He took in his surroundings and quickly recognized the familiar turmoil. He felt the mind numbing pain of chains on his wrists, slowly tearing his body apart. He looked down at his torso and saw a rusty meat hook imbedded in his stomach cavity. “No,” he murmured to himself. “No, no, no, no!” He began screaming but knew it would be futile. How was he back  _ here _ ? He was just asleep and now Dean found himself back in the pits of Hell. 

He tried focusing on his last moments alive. He  _ had  _ to remember  _ something. Cas. No. Not Cas.  _ His eyes stung at the thought of something happening to his partner. Dean shook his head,  _ focus _ , he told himself. The only thing clear in his mind were the strangled screams coming from Castiel. 

A slow clap shook Dean from his thoughts. A tall, vivacious woman stepped into his view. Her black leather jacket contrasting against her pale skin and fire scorched hair. Her bright red lips parting to show an evilly white grin. “Welcome back, Winchester.” She stopped directly in front of Dean and ran her long fingers through his sandy brown locks. 

Dean shook his head and struggled against his chains, trying to will himself to break free and to rip the woman’s head off with his bare hands. “Abaddon.” He growled through gritted teeth. “Why aren’t you  _ fucking  _ dead?”

Her laugh cut through the echoing screams in the land of torment. “Awww Dean, baby. Did ya miss me?” She pouted her perfect lips before laughing again. “Well, in case you haven’t heard… Long live the Queen.” She twirled and flipped her red hair in Dean’s face before bringing her hand up to caress his face. “And  _ you  _ are my first pet.”

***************

Cas awoke sometime later still in the bed. His throat was still trickling blood and it hurt like hell to swallow, but his self pity was quickly put to rest when he remembered what happened to Dean. He forced himself up, looking around wildly for any trace of the demons or his Dean but all he saw was blood. There was _ so. Much. Blood.  _

He made his way to the bathroom and quickly cleaned and bandaged his neck, already cursing the human needs taking over his body. He had no idea how long he’d been out but his stomach was growling and he felt a weird sort of pressure in his lower abdomen. He worked out pretty fast that he needed to piss, so he did. His next thought was stopping at nothing to find Dean, but he  _ also  _ needed to find his grace.  _ Dean, or grace? Grace or Dean? _

The answer would  _ always _ be Dean. 

He packed his things and dashed outside to the garage, heaving a sigh of relief when Baby was still parked where they’d left her. He sent a silent apology to Dean for even considering driving her and then got in. He had no idea how to drive a vehicle but he knew he couldn’t stay put, nor would Dean ever forgive him for abandoning his most prized possession. He’d just have to learn. 

It took some trial and error but he finally got the jet black beauty onto the road, understanding for the first time why Dean enjoyed the roar of the engine and the vibrations it caused below him. He would have been thrilled if it weren’t for the gut wrenching circumstances that led to this. 

Without his grace, he wasn’t able to track Dean by angelic fashions so he did the only thing he could think of and set off towards the psychic, Pamela Barnes. If anyone could tell him where his Dean was, it was her. 

He just hoped it wouldn’t be too late.

**************

“I’m only gonna ask this  _ once _ you fire crotched bitch. Where. The.  _ Fuck.  _ Is. Cas.” Fire danced in Dean’s eyes and Abaddon couldn’t wait to put that fire out. She stared blankly at the hunter for a moment, feigning shock, before she broke out in a care free laugh. 

She stepped into Dean’s space once again, he rocked against his restraints and almost came nose to nose with the self proclaimed Queen of Hell. “Don’t worry baby, Castiel’s  _ fine.  _ He’s just…” she put a finger to her lips, pretending to find the correct word. “Indisposed.” She brushed her nose against his and giving Dean a light Eskimo kiss. “I can see your little rodent mind turning Dean. He’s not down here. And he’s not up there. Your  _ angel  _ is walking the Earth.  _ Human  _ and alone. Don’t fret my pet,” she chided, “Cassie will have  _ plenty  _ of company while you’re gone.”

Dean snarled and snapped his arms, trying desperately to break free. The hook in his abdomen rugged and shredded the skin, making him scream out in a rage filled agony. “I’m gonna kill you again you fucking bitch.” He growled with promise filling every word. 

Abaddon gave a challenging smile. “We’ll see about that  _ pet _ .” She checked her watch and pouted. “Aww shucks! It looks like our time is up Deany baby. I’ll see you in a couple years.” With a wink of her eye and a flick of her wrist, Dean’s entire world changed. 

He was back in Lawrence, at the bunker. Cas laid motionless next to him in a peaceful sleep. Dean lifted his hand to caress his angel’s cheek.  _ It was all a dream _ , he thought. He noticed a red mark on the inside of his forearm.  _ No. Not again.  _ The small scar in the shape of an  _ F  _ blazed to life. Dean felt something wet underneath him. He touched the sheets on his bed and saw his fingers stained with crimson. He tried to shake Cas awake. “Cas. Cas!” Castiel’s head lolled over before tumbling off the bed, his neck a mere stump. The scream that escaped Dean’s chest echoed through the room as Castiel’s cold dead eyes stared up at him from the floor. Dean’s vision went black and he knew that  _ this  _ was just the beginning of what was to come. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas pulled in the parking lot of Pamela’s shop and hit the brakes a little too hard, causing himself to lurch forward in the seat. He cursed himself as he put the Impala in park and got out, grabbing a few things from the trunk and then walking slowly toward the door. He knew he was one of the last beings that Pamela Barnes would want to see, given the fact that he was the reason she no longer had eyes - but he had to try. If he was being honest… his only other option, Missouri Moseley, intimidated the hell out of him. 

He opened the door and the bell above him chimed. He wondered why a psychic needed to be warned when someone entered her shop, blind or not, but he assumed it was more for the client’s benefit than hers. Sure enough, the door hadn’t even fully shut behind him before he heard her voice from the next room. 

“Come back to take my sense of smell this time, Castiel?”

Cas hesitantly walked around the corner and spoke softly. “No, Pamela. I’m not here to harm you, and I’m sorry about what happened. I tried to warn you to look away, that wasn’t something I did or would  _ ever  _ do on purpose. I need your help.”

Pamela didn’t turn, she didn’t need to. “I won’t be able to find your grace. If you had any left at all, I might be able to… but whoever or  _ whatever  _ took it from you took every last drop. I can’t say I’m sorry, as a matter of fact I might just send them a Christmas card this year.” 

He ignored the jab, he understood her anger. “How did you know?”

“I wouldn’t be a very good psychic if I couldn’t sense who or what I was in the presence of, Castiel. You’re no longer an angel. It doesn’t even take a psychic to work out that you didn’t do that little bit of karma on your own.” She stood, busying herself with herbs. “Why  _ are  _ you here, then?”

Cas swallowed and took a step forward. “It’s Dean. He’s been taken, and without my grace I don’t know where.” He took a few short moments to explain what happened in the bunker to her and then added, “I know you have no desire to help me, but do it for Dean. Wherever he is… he doesn’t deserve this.”

Pamela scoffed. “And how many of us truly get what we deserve, Castiel? Hm? Did I  _ deserve _ to lose my sight?” 

He was beginning to think she wouldn’t help him and that he would have been better off facing the formidable Missouri. “No, you didn’t deserve that. But that doesn’t mean that letting Dean suffer is justice, this isn’t about what happened to you, Pamela. Please. I’m… I’m begging you. Just tell me where he is so I can go to him.”

The silence dragged out so long Cas was afraid she’d also lost the ability to speak. Eventually, she sat down in front of her crystal ball and uttered, “ _ Ostende mihi illum quem quaero.”  _

The contents of the ball swirled and changed colors, and it took Castiel a moment to realize he needed to look  _ himself _ . He quickly peered over and saw nothing but inky white clouds. “It didn’t work.”

“Oh, it worked, sweetie. Dean’s no longer on earth.” 

Castiel had suspected as much, but it still cut him to the core just the same. He’d hoped the demon wearing the love of his life would have chosen to stay on earth, and if he  _ hadn’t,  _ well… things just got a lot more difficult. He swallowed, thanking her and turning to leave.

“I don’t work for free, Castiel. Not even for the Winchesters, anymore.” 

He rummaged around in his pockets until he pulled out a handful of crystals. He set them down on the table in front of her and nodded to himself, already considering his next move. “Thank you, Pamela. Truly. I wish you luck.”

Cas headed for the door, and as he made his way out, he could have sworn he heard her sob. 

**********

It had been weeks and Dean already felt his resolve breaking. He had lived out every one of his worst nightmares. Just when he thought he had been through them all, Lucifer wearing Sam to the prom, a leviathan swallowing Cas whole, John and Mary Winchester becoming possessed and tearing each other to pieces, Abaddon would come up with another bone chilling scenario Dean was helpless to escape from. Sometimes he did the killing, sometimes his loved ones killed him, other times they would go to the dark side and kill the whole planet while Dean was forced to watch. 

Dean broke down, he cried out into the abyss that was his only friend, begging for some sweet relief. “Please!  _ Please!  _ Make it stop!” He knew it never would but he refused to give up. One day, he would find a way out of this shit hole and he’d kill that  _ bitch  _ Abaddon in the most horrific way. 

“The hell’s wrong with you boy?” Bobby Singer stepped into Dean’s cell, wearing his signature trucker hat and scowl. In the back of Dean’s mind he remembered that Bobby had been stuck down here after he was killed by Dick Roman. But Sam had saved his soul and returned him to heaven…  _ Hadn’t he?  _

He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. “Bobby? No. It’s just more bullshit. Go away you black eyed scumbag!” Dean swung wildly and his arm was caught by Bobby. His familiar scent of whiskey and grease invading Dean’s nostrils and cutting through the stench of sulfur. 

“It’s  _ me  _ ya idjit! Now calm down and let’s get ya the hell outta here before those sumbitches come back!” Dean felt something spark inside his soul.  _ Hope.  _ He smiled at the man who had raised him and taught him how to change a carburetor. 

“Bobby.” Dean embraced the man in a rib crushing hug and stood up straight. “Lead the way old man.” 

Bobby led Dean through winding tunnels, occasionally stabbing a stray demon who ran into their path. Finally they saw a door and looked at each other, overwhelmed with joy.  _ I’m coming Cas. I’m coming home.  _ The door swung open and they stepped through into blinding light in the middle of a forest. “Sonofabitch! Bobby we made it! We’re free!” Dean turned around and saw Bobby sneering. Dean instantly recognized the cruel smile parting his mentor’s lips. “No. Are you fucking kidding me!” He charged the disguised demon as Bobby’s eyes turned pitch black. He speared him down the middle but he just passed through Bobby as if he were a projection. 

Bobby opened his mouth and black smoke poured through the air as the demon left his body. He crumpled to the ground and Dean rushed to his aid. “Bobby! Hey, it’s me. I’m here.” 

Bobby looked up confused, “Dean? How in the hell?” Before Dean could answer there was a growl that cut through the silence of the forest. He looked around but saw nothing. An invisible force knocked Dean to the side and barked loudly. All too late, he realized it was a hellhound. Dean found a branch and tried hitting the unseen beast away but it was no use. Bobby’s screams echoed through the trees as his abdomen was ripped wide open by devilish claws. His intestines spilling out in a sea of blood and the last word on his lips were pleading, “Son. Help.” Again, Dean’s world faded to black. 


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks went by and Castiel was no closer to getting into Hell. He’d tried the human Gates, but every time he’d failed to guess the password. A  _ password  _ was keeping him from freeing Dean. 

He’d been praying to any angel that would listen and still, none came. He was tired, half starving, and desperate - but if Heaven was listening, they were making it quite clear that he’d been forsaken. 

Cas pulled over into a bar. In the absence of hope, a lead, or anything at all to fill his time, he decided to drink. He could barely think straight anymore and despite his very real human need for it, he hadn’t been able to sleep without nightmares. Maybe the alcohol would help, or maybe he’d die on the way back. 

At least then he’d be with Dean. 

He sat alone at the bar as he drank entirely too much for his human body. Once upon a time, he could drink an entire liquor store and still have the wherewithal to find his favorite Winchester. But not now. When closing time came, he got up from his bar stool and paid his tab, flinching slightly at the rapidly dwindling wad of cash he’d taken from the bunker. He tucked his wallet away and stumbled outside, fumbling for the keys to the car. 

In his distraction, he didn’t notice the sounds of footsteps behind him. 

A heavy boot connected with his spine and he flew forward, crashing face first into the Impala’s driver’s side door. His forehead smacked against the door handle and he could feel the blood already dripping down his face. 

The sound of laughter filled his ears as he staggered back to his feet, feeling around his coat pockets for his angel blade and turning to face his attackers. 

“Well, well, well… what do we have here? A little birdie without his  _ wings _ ?”

Cas gripped his blade and shifted his weight. Even in prime  _ human  _ condition, Castiel wouldn’t have been much of a fighter, but the weeks of no sleep and little food have left him weak. “Who the hell are you?”

“What’s the matter, Clarence? Don’t recognize me? I’m hurt, I thought we had something  _ special.” _

Only  _ one _ demon ever called him that. “Meg?!”

The demon  _ tsk’d.  _ “Call me a… close friend. How soon we forget that our darling Meg sacrificed herself for  _ you.  _ Was that wishful thinking, Clarence? That she’d be alive and one more of your dirty little deeds would be washed away? Well, today’s just… not your day, is it, Clarence.” The demon tilted her head as the goons she’d brought with her advanced. 

Castiel managed to stab one of them in a fleeting burst of adrenaline, but in the split second it took him to yank his blade back out of the demon’s chest, the other pounced. 

He didn’t see the blow coming, the blood from his existing cut was draining into his eye and clouding his vision on that side. The demon’s fist connected with his jaw and his world splintered. 

“We heard you’d lost your grace. It was like a thousand Christmas mornings all wrapped up into one neat, little package.” The demon that claimed to be Meg paused as Castiel struggled to his feet and lunged for his blade, only to be kicked by her lackie. “Not only was the great Castiel powerless, but his little human toy was deep in the bowels of hell, right back where he belongs. We demons are just tickled fucking  _ pink.” _

Castiel didn’t have time to make it back to his feet before the demon was on him, hitting him once…. twice…  _ again.  _ Bones shattered and his blood painted the demon’s jacket red, and not for the first time that night… he thought maybe he’d found a way to find Dean. 

The demon on top of him ceased his assault as Cas coughed up blood and tried to speak. “Kill… me. Be…” he rolled onto his side and tried to lift his upper body off the ground, “done with it.”

The fake Meg pretended to consider this. “Hmm… how about…  _ no.”  _ She bent over, bracing her hands on her knees as she turned a condescending, black gaze upon him. “Death is too easy for you, Castiel. This won’t be the last little visit you get from our kind, and from what I hear… we aren’t the only one with a grudge against the Winchesters’  _ pet.”  _

He opened his mouth to retort, but the demons were gone. He managed to get himself on all fours before throwing up a mixture of blood and alcohol, the effort taking nearly everything he had left. 

**************

Dean lost track of time. Had it been months?  _ Years?  _ How long had it been up there for Cas? He simply had no idea. Once in a while the scarlet haired Queen would come and grace Dean with her presence. Checking to see if her new pet had been broken in properly. But he would never give her what she wanted. Every time she came, he would glare at her defiantly and say “Fuck off, you conniving cuntbag.” 

This time her cool exterior wavered for a second before she smiled. “Well, since this  _ clearly  _ isn’t working, I guess it’s time for a new approach.” The delight in her voice made Dean’s stomach do somersaults and threatened to force up whatever was left in it. Without another word, Abaddon sauntered out of the room, leaving Dean to contemplate what her  _ new approach  _ would be. Eventually he fell into a fitful slumber and dreamed of his angel. 

“Dean.” A high female voice shook Dean from his only reprieve. “Dude, get up!” Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes and saw hair of fire once again, but this hair was different. 

It was a short bob framing mouse like features. Sapphire eyes danced in the dim light as Dean recognized his visitor. “ _ Charlie?  _ Charles, what are you doing down here!?” 

Charlie Bradbury scrunched her nose playfully as she helped Dean stand. “I’m here for you dummy. We should talk.”

Dean gulped hard. He knew this must be some trick invented by Abaddon, but the little sister he’d never had was sitting directly in front of him in one piece. “Alright. Talk.”

“Let’s start with the night I died.” Dean could feel his emotions coming undone. The sight of Charlie eviscerated in a motel bathtub haunted his dreams for years. He didn’t trust himself to speak but he reached and grabbed her cold, pale hands. “The Stein’s weren’t to blame Dean.  _ You  _ were.”

Dean pulled his hand away. “Charles,  _ I  _ didn’t run away from the safety of the bunker.  _ I  _ told you to not get mixed up in my bullshit. How the _ hell,  _ pun intended, do you think them asshats cutting you to ribbons is on  _ me _ !?”

Charlie stood and the room around them shifted. Soon they weren’t alone and Dean was in a sea of familiar faces. Familiar  _ dead  _ faces. Standing next to Charlie was a thin, lanky college aged kid. “Kevin?” Dean scanned the other faces. He saw the mother and daughter who sacrificed their lives to help the Winchester brothers stop the  _ first  _ apocalypse, Ellen and Jo. Dean saw their quirky but brilliant friend, Ash, standing in the background glaring. Every face that Dean saw was another life lost for the cause. Every friend he had ever failed. The numbers began massing into a mob. 

Charlie’s voice rang clear in his mind as her skin withered and burned in front of his eyes. “None of us would be here if it weren’t for you Dean. We would still be _ normal _ people, living  _ normal  _ lives. And did _ you _ protect us when we needed you most?”

Dean fell to his knees and sobbed, “I tried. I tried to do everything right! I swear it! Charlie! I’m so… I’m so sorry.”

This time Kevin stepped forward, his eye sockets charred and black but he seemed to stare directly into Dean’s soul. “The world is littered with the dead  _ you  _ caused and your ‘sorries’ Dean. It’s time you felt what all of us felt in our last moments.” In an instant the mob swarmed him and began tearing at his skin. The pain was so intense that Dean couldn’t bear to make a sound. He opened his mouth but no scream came. When one of his limbs was torn off, it would instantly reappear only to endure the anger and abuse that was unleashed onto him again. 

The people he’d loved and lost tore Dean apart over and over again for years before he finally screamed in submission. “Alright! I’ll do it! Just stop!” Instantly the swarm dispersed and Dean was left in a black void as he collapsed on his knees. He looked up at Abaddon who suddenly appeared in front of him, broken but angry. “What do you want me to do?” 

She cupped his chin and smiled. “Now _ that’s _ my good boy.”


	5. Chapter 5

Fake Meg had been right, he hadn’t seen the last of demons. Every few days, another group of them would show up to taunt him, beat him or humiliate him. Each time his body would start to heal from the injuries they’d inflicted, more would show up. They choked him, stabbed him, pulled out his fingernails. One pair of particularly sadistic demons had kept Castiel strapped down for days, making minute little cuts all over his body that burned with every move. 

When they got sick of hearing him scream, they would tell him stories of things that were happening to Dean in Hell, but Cas refused to believe them. He couldn’t, not if he wanted to hold on to any shred of sanity. 

Demons weren’t the only ones, as he’d been warned. The vampires and werewolves holding grudges against him for what had happened to their Alphas came in droves, and Cas spent most of his time running from town to town in an attempt to stay ahead of them once he ran out of silver bullets. 

He didn’t understand why they wouldn’t just kill him. He remembered Fake Meg’s words about this being more of a punishment, but something didn’t sit quite right with him. 

Eventually, Castiel became more prepared for the unwanted visitors and started trapping the demons that came - torturing them for information in hopes of finding one that would tell him the password to the Gate. 

He sliced and cut and stabbed his way through a dozen demons, each time becoming more ruthless and cruel than the last… but none of them would break. Every single one of them referenced a “she” that they were far more scared of than whatever awaited them in the Empty. 

He’d just stabbed the latest through the side of the neck and was looking around at the bloodbath he created. He’d never felt more hopeless in his life, and he had no idea where or how to proceed. Normally, in situations like this he would turn to Dean for help. He would go to Sam, but Sam had finally gotten out of the hunter life and Cas would  _ not  _ be responsible for dragging him back in. Dean would never forgive him. 

In the absence of the Winchesters, he decided to try one more time to reach Heaven.

“ _ Please, I… I know I don’t deserve help, but there is a soul in Hell that doesn’t belong there. I’m begging you with everything in me, please… help Dean Winchester. He must be saved.” _

He cut off his desperate prayer and sat down, believing no one would come… when he finally received an answer. 

It wasn’t physical, just a voice in his head, but he’d recognize it anywhere - it was Naomi, the  _ one _ angel he knew would never be on his side. 

“ _ You made your choice to abandon Heaven, Castiel. You chose Dean Winchester over your duty. You were aware when you fell from Heaven that our favors would be no more - and yet, you still continue to pray. While I feel for Dean Winchester, he has  _ **_also_ ** _ made his choice. He has done nothing but fight against Heaven at every turn, killing angels and fighting against God’s plan. He is where he belongs, and so are you. You’re on your own.” _

The finality if her words settled into his bones and broke him in two. If Heaven wouldn’t help him, psychics couldn’t help him, and he was unable to get the information he needed by blood… he had only two options. Find his grace and retrieve Dean himself, or make a deal with the devil.

  
  


****************

Dean stared at the man on his table, begging and pleading for mercy just as the rest had done before. He knew this tall dark haired man had done  _ something  _ worthy of making Dean’s list. He didn’t need to know what it was either, Dean was just following orders. “ _ Please! No! Oh my God, I’ll do anything! Just let me go!”  _ Dean mocked the man with bright hazel eyes. “Look, uhhh Mattie. Can I call you Mattie? Thanks. I’ve heard it all before and the fact is…” he shrugged his shoulders and revealed his blade. “I don’t care. And you know what’s even better? I don’t care that I don’t care. So unless you have something  _ original  _ to come up with, let’s get on with this yeah?”

Dean could see the fear in Mattie’s eyes as he searched his brain for something that could get Dean’s attention. His eyes finally fixed on Dean’s face and a realization of horror crossed his features. Just as Dean began to bring his knife to pierce the man’s skin he shouted words that stopped Dean dead in his tracks. “Castiel!”

Dean held his blade suspended over Mattie’s half naked body. “ _ What  _ did you just say?”

Mattie’s voice was laced with panic but he began rambling for his life. “You’re Dean Winchester right? The hunter? Castiel told me he was looking for you. Me and my crew helped him get out of a jam with a couple of rugaru.  _ That’s  _ why I’m down here! I didn’t make it but Castiel is still alive as far as I know. He’s coming back for you Dean. Don’t do this.”

Dean felt a cold shift in the air and sensed he was being watched. He forced his features to smile cruelly and responded in a menacing tone. “Let him come.” Without a second thought, he plunged the blade into Mattie’s torso and carved downward until his entrails were spilling onto the floor. Dean reached his hand deep into his victim’s chest cavity with his bare hands, pulling at the lungs as agonizing screams filled the room. He ripped each lung out until Mattie was screaming soundless before finally crushing the heart in his fist. 

The damons rolled a lifeless Mattie away and Dean knew he would be sewed up and ready for another round of torture by tomorrow. A giggle like the sound of a school girl followed by the clacking off heels entered the room as Dean cleaned himself up. “ _ My!  _ That was a work of _ art _ my pet!” Abaddon treated her perfectly manicured claws on Dean’s shoulders. “And that bit about your angel! Well… I’m glad you didn’t hesitate dear. Keep this up and you’ll be next in line for a promotion.” She brought her cold ruby lips to Dean’s cheek and placed a chaste kiss before strutting away, leaving Dean to his next victim. 

_ I don’t know if you can hear me Cas,  _ he pleaded,  _ but please don’t come for me. I’m lost forever.  _ Dean took a deep breath and released the last shred of humanity he had been clinging onto…  _ His angel.  _


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel had spent a sum total of eight days looking for his grace before he heard Dean’s prayer. He wasn’t sure how he heard it, maybe it was some left over little bit of grace or maybe it was heavenly torture - to be forced to still hear prayers but absolutely unable to do anything about them. 

It was no longer a question in Castiel’s mind - if Dean believed he was lost, he was out of time. He didn’t have the luxury of trying to find his grace or sitting around and hoping he’d find another lead on how to get into Hell. 

It was time to make a deal. 

Cas was all too familiar with the process of summoning a crossroads demon. He bit back bile as he strangled a black cat with his bare hands and tore it apart to get to a bone. He drove the Impala to a graveyard and added a handful of dirt to the box where he kept the bone, and dug out a picture of himself and the Winchesters that Ellen Harvelle had taken several years prior. He tore it until he was the only one left and placed the tattered photo with the rest. 

He practiced what he’d say on the drive to a crossroads. He went over his speech in his mind, trying to find the exact phrasing he would need in order to not be tricked. When he thought he had it down, he pulled a shovel from the trunk of the car and dug a hole precisely in the center of the crossroads. 

He buried the box and waited, pacing by the car and biting his nails - a habit he’d picked up and wished he hadn’t. 

Cas didn’t have to wait long. 

“You rang?”

He recognized Duke as one of the demons that had paid him a visit. “I want to make a deal. My soul for Hell releasing Dean Winchester  _ alive and well, _ and back into his former body.”

“Nope, not gonna happen.” Duke shook his head and stepped closer. “There’s no guarantee your soul is even still going to be there in ten years, if you manage to get your grace back. That’s a shit deal, especially when there are certain… powers that be, if you will, that want Dean right where he is.”

Cas blinked. It hadn’t occurred to him that this went any higher than the demon that had possessed Dean in the first place. “Fine, five years. You have to admit that the soul of a former angel of Heaven would be a nice addition to your collection.” 

“It would, yes, but knocking off five years doesn’t change  _ any  _ of what I said the first time. Or did my brethren take your  _ ears  _ as well as your grace?” Duke rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, though he had no intention of leaving. 

“Please!” Cas stepped forward, at a point of desperation. He knew violence would get him nowhere and this was his  _ last  _ hope. “Please, I…” Duke stopped, and that was all the motivation Cas needed to continue. “I’ll do anything, I just want to be with Dean again.”

Duke chuckled darkly, and if Cas had been thinking clearly, he would have known that was a bad sign. The demon turned and walked forward until he was crowding Cas’ face and all Cas could see where red eyes. “You caught me on a generous day, Castiel. You want to be with Dean again? Fine, seal it with a kiss.”

Cas’ lips were on Duke’s a split second before he realized where he’d gone wrong. 

It was too late.

***************

“Dean! You’ve been my star pupil for a while now and it’s time you  _ finally  _ got that promotion!” Abaddon was grinning from ear to ear sitting on her throne. Dean gazed up at her with midnight black eyes and a devilish grin, awaiting his reward for torturing so many damned souls. Abaddon beckoned forth two of her minions who carried a simple black briefcase. “I’ve been watching you closely my pet and I think we all can agree you’ve earned  _ this  _ back. But I warn you,  _ don’t  _ screw this up, or I’ll be forced to take certain…  _ precautions.”  _ She nodes for the case to be opened. Sitting on a bed of crimson velvet was a blade. No. Not just any blade. The  _ First  _ Blade. 

Dean salivated at the thought of holding the old animal jawbone in his hand again. “Without the Mark it won’t be  _ as  _ powerful as it once was  _ but,  _ with that demon blood coursing through your veins you’ll still be a force to be reckoned with. Do not fail me, my  _ Knight. _ ”

Dean picked up his prize and immediately felt extra power and that familiar bloodlust surge through him. He ran his thumb down the teeth of the blade and imagined hundreds of ways he could make his victims squeal in pain under his new weapon. The onlookers in the room backed away as they remembered how dangerous he had been with the Blade the first time he wielded it. Abaddon’s voice cut through his fantasies. “And I have a special surprise guest for you to use your new  _ toy  _ on. Boys?”

Two black eyed men dragged the victim into the throne room. Dean’s breath hitched as he recognized the navy blue tie and beige trench coat. Castiel looked up into Dean’s obsidian eyes and choked out a sob. He peered at his fallen angel and lifted his head with his blade. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments before Dean chuckled evilly. “Awww, Abby. You shouldn’t have.” His voice was laced with promise and delight. He had thought about plenty of victims for his table but he never expected such a rare commodity to land in his lap. Dean crouched down to eye level and cupped Cas’ chin. “Let’s see if angels really  _ do  _ cry.” He flashed his brilliant white teeth and for the first time in his search, Castiel was worried that Dean Winchester was no more. 


	7. Chapter 7

Cas had failed so miserably he didn’t even know where to begin. The demon technically hadn’t broken their deal, Cas had said he’d do anything to be back with Dean and the demon delivered. The demon had laid claim to Castiel’s soul right there in the middle of the crossroads and sent Cas back to Dean… in  _ hell.  _

He’d had no idea Dean had been torturing souls, although a few things made sense - namely the prayer. It wasn’t that Dean  _ believed _ he was lost forever, it was that he didn’t want to be saved. He looked up into those night dark eyes and saw nothing of the hunter he knew. 

If Cas’ human body was weak, whatever…  _ this  _ body was, happened to be even weaker. Like the very makeup was constructed to be easily tortured. He looked like himself, and Dean  _ would  _ have if it weren’t for the sadistic, toothy smile that contorted his features into something truly evil. 

“Dean!” He knew it was useless, but he had to try. “Dean, let’s go. I found you, let’s go.” His eyes fixed on the blade in Dean’s hand and his blood ran cold. “Dean?” He repeated, as if using his name would somehow change the expression on his face. 

Dean nodded at the bodyguards who brought Cas in to take the angel away to his table. He flashed one last smile at his Queen before following his victim out. Once Cas was chained up to the cold slab of metal and spread eagle, Dean dragged his finger along the feverish skin. He looked at Castiel’s frantic, pleading eyes. “If I would’ve known how good you looked tied up, I would’ve requested you sooner.” 

Cas tried reasoning with Dean once more, now that they were alone. “Dean. You _ have _ to fight this! Come back to me! Please!”

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas’ failed attempts. “There’s nothing to fight Cas. This is me. We always knew this was how it’d turn out.” He picked up his blade and decided to start slow, flaying the skin on Castiel’s index finger down to the bone. “You know this one right Cas?” He gripped the sensitive tissue and enticed a wail from the angel. “This little piggy went to the market…”

“Dean!” Cas gritted his teeth, his chest already heaving as the pain lanced all the way from his finger to the core of his body. “No, this isn’t right. This isn’t you, I  _ know  _ you. I  _ love  _ you.” 

Another scream tore through Cas as Dean ignored his words and continued to his middle finger, peeling the skin off slower this time. “ _ This  _ little piggy stayed home…” 

The bone in Cas’ ring finger snapped and this time, Dean made several deep cuts over the skin and squeezed until muscle and tendons were visible beneath the blood. Dean chuckled. “This little piggy just  _ looks  _ like roast beef… yeesh.” 

Castiel tried in vain to pull his hand away from Dean. All it managed to do was give Dean better access to his pinky, and as Dean started making the cuts… Cas decided he wouldn’t give Dean the satisfaction. He said through gritted teeth, “Let me guess…  _ this  _ little piggy went home?”

Dean slammed his blade into Cas’ palm like he was nailing him to a cross. “Nope, sorry, angel.  _ Nobody  _ goes home. And… you missed a line, that one was supposed to be ‘this little piggy had none.’ Lucky for you, you’ve got two hands. I’m sure you’ll do better next time.” 

Cas knew he had to get through to Dean  _ someway.  _ The mind searing pain clouded his thoughts as Dean worked on him relentlessly with the First Blade. Hours passed, but Castiel refused to beg for mercy like so many other tortured souls in the Pit. He could feel his consciousness ebbing away and his strength depleting.  _ Please.  _ He prayed one last time.  _ Save him.  _

Dean tsk’d as Cas’ head slumped forward. “What’s a matter Cas? Don’t like it rough? Is this too  _ kinky  _ for you?” Dean laughed at his own cruel jokes. “Hey, I’ll tell ya what angel. Pick a safeword.” 

Castiel mumbled something inaudible. His vocal cords straining to get the single word out that was his last ditch effort to bring Dean back to him. After several attempts he finally found enough strength to fix his cerulean eyes on Dean and said defiantly, “Sam.”

An icy chill ran up Dean’s spine, his pools of black tar subsided to reveal his pained jade eyes. He furrowed his brow and looked at the bleeding angel. “Say what now?” 

“My safeword is…” Cas had to stop to swallow a growing mouthful of blood. “ _ Sam _ .” 

Dean blinked, reaching out slowly to brush his thumb over his victim’s —  _ no, his angel’s  _ — face. Shame pooled in his devilish gut for only a moment, and then receded entirely. 

Cas choked out a cry, the tender touch telling him that his love wasn’t as far out of reach as he feared. “Dean? Dean, thank God. Get me down from here, we can go home.  _ You _ can go home.” 

Dean fought back the smirk that threatened to contort the features on his face back into something cruel. Maybe Castiel wouldn’t break under physical means… but there was more than one way to defeather an angel. 

Dean screwed up his face in a tearless sob and pressed his forehead to Cas’. “I’m sorry, Cas. This place…” he trailed off, knowing he couldn’t finish that sentence with anything other than positive things. He  _ loved  _ Hell and the freedom it brought him to be the ruthless killer he’d always been. “I’m so sorry.”

The knife was still clutched in Dean’s hand, but Cas wasn’t worried. He could feel Dean’s body shaking under him and  _ knew _ it wasn’t a trick. Relief flooded his body, countering the pain that had previously been breaking him in half. It was almost  _ over _ . “It’s not your fault, Dean. Please, we need to get out of here before they come back. Kiss me and let me down.”

Dean’s green eyes focused on Cas’ beautiful blue ones and he leaned in, sloppily kissing him. Dean growled against the ex-angel’s lips, his voice dropping all semblance of regret or humanity. “Mmm, forgot how good you taste. Might do more than kiss you while I’ve got you all to myself, Cas. But how many times do I gotta tell you… you  _ are  _ home.”

Cas’ scream cut off as the First Blade sliced across his throat. 


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel’s eyes shot open as he gasped for breath. He tried to reach for his throat to see if he had imagined the wound that sprouted from Dean’s blade but his hands were bound again. 

“Morning, sunshine! Fuck, I thought you were  _ never  _ gonna wake up.” Dean paced in front of Cas while twirling the First Blade. “Ready for round two?”

Cas looked away from those jet black pools of despair that took the place of the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. “Whatever, Dean. I don’t care what you do to me, just get it over with.” He tipped his head back against the cold steel and let a steadying breath out of his nose. 

Dean made a disgruntled noise. “I knew I liked you for a reason. Tough to break, you always were.” He stepped forward until his face was crowding Cas’. “Sucks to be you, though, cuz I happen to know your  _ one,  _ solitary weakness, angel.” 

“Oh yeah?” Cas was exhausted. His body might have been magically healed, or whatever happens to souls down in Hell to prepare them for an eternity of torture, but he was  _ tired.  _ Tired of fighting Dean, tired of trying to hold himself together when Dean was such an expert at picking him apart, and tired of looking at his love and seeing some _ thing  _ he barely recognized. He doubted Dean had the capability of understanding  _ any  _ of that anymore. “What’s that then, hm? What’s my weakness?” Cas’ eyes met Dean’s in time to see his lips turn up in a smug little snarl that sent a chill down his spine. 

Dean spoke a single word that threatened to undo all of Cas’ remaining resolve... “ _ Me _ .”

*****************

“Back so soon, my pet?” Abaddon drummed her long, red, spiked nails over the arm of her throne. 

Dean barely inclined his head in greeting. “Fucker won’t break, so I left him alone for awhile.”

Abaddon frowned deeply. “You’re giving up? That doesn’t sound like my favorite little devil.”

“You don’t know Castiel like I did. Me ignoring him and pretending like he ain’t even down here is the worst thing I could ever do to him.”

Her disappointed expression quickly changed to wicked approval. “Now  _ that’s  _ more like it. How long will you leave him like that?”

Dean shrugged. “Dunno. Couple hundred years, maybe? Forever? Who gives a shit about some washed up, discarded angel?” 

“Why  _ you  _ did, once upon a time. You and your little boyfriend were self-sacrificing, lovesick morons as far as I remember.” 

“Yeah, well, things change.  _ People  _ change.” Dean flashed his award winning smile at her and paired it with inky eyes. 

Her face hardened into that of a Queen. “Then  _ prove  _ it, Dean. Kneel.”

Dean chuckled and walked right up to her. He cupped her chin and tilted her head back almost lovingly, but the move was laced with a burning defiance that could  _ only  _ come from a Winchester. “I kneel to  _ no one,  _ Abby. You know that. But…” He cocked his head to the side and studied her, his thumb slipping between her ruby red lips. “I think I’m finally ready to accept that little offer of yours. Where’s my crown, baby girl?”

Silence stretched between them after Dean’s words and was only broken when Abaddon threw her beautiful head back and started to laugh. It was an evil, knowing laugh that echoed through the halls of Hell and reached even Castiel. Bringing the angel to Dean had been his final test, and Dean had passed with flying colors. Dean Winchester was finally  _ hers.  _

She’d  _ won.  _

***********

Cas waited for Dean to come back. Waited for him to admit that leaving was a prank, a joke… a last ditch effort to make him squirm or break or cry. But he didn’t come. 

Cas waited a damn  _ eternity _ for Dean, or at least that’s what it felt like. Demons came and went, stabbing him, fucking him, tearing him down and coming back for seconds when he was put back together. None of it mattered, none of it hurt half as bad as the knowledge that Dean had truly forsaken him. 

Even the torture inflicted under Dean’s skilled hands was better than this. He’d take a thousand lifetimes of pain from Dean if it meant they’d at least still be together. He finally understood the phrase  _ a fate worse than death,  _ although this wasn’t truly fate  _ or  _ death. He’d chosen this. Begged for it. Made that stupid, badly worded deal with Duke and condemned  _ himself  _ to this. 

And in the end, he still didn’t get what he wanted, because Dean no longer wanted  _ him.  _

It had been over a year since even the last demon came to visit. Cas didn’t know if they were bored, if they’d been warned off, or if he was being prepped for something much worse - but no matter what the cause, the effect was that Cas now let the tears flow freely. Time was almost impossible to keep track of down in Hell, but by Cas’ estimation he’d made the deal with Duke several hundred years ago. So long ago, in fact, that he had to assume that Sam Winchester was a very old man, if not dead already. 

_ Sam. _ If it had truly been that long, why hadn’t Sam come? Surely at some point, he’d have noticed Dean was gone… that Cas was gone? Wouldn’t he have done something to save them from this? He had to have been wrong, maybe it hadn’t been nearly as long as it felt. 

_ Unless…  _ No. Cas wouldn’t allow himself to consider the possibility that Dean had killed Sam, not after the mention of him was the only thing that appealed to the little humanity Dean had left. 

Or maybe that’s exactly  _ why  _ Dean killed him. 

It was that single, strange revelation that finally tipped him over into screaming, terrible agony. 

Castiel was finally broken. 


	9. Chapter 9

It had been years since Dean thought about Castiel, but today was a special day and Cas was due for a  _ different  _ kind of torture. “Morning sunshine. Coffee?” 

Cas lifted his head and saw the beautiful man that he was still in love with. “Hmm?” Dean tipped a cup of a dark warm drink into Cas’ mouth. His throat was dry and sore from screaming all that time and welcomed the wet substance until the hint of copper reached his taste buds. He spat out the red tinted drink and Dean howled with laughter. 

“Baby’s blood,” he answered Castiel’s unspoken question. “What? Had to do  _ something  _ with it when we were makin’ muffins. Besides,  _ nothing  _ adds quite that extra kick to your day.” 

Cas glared daggers at the demon before him. “What do you want, Dean.” 

Dean shrugged nonchalantly, “Just wanted to give you an invite.” He bared his brilliant white teeth and flashed his obsidian eyes. “I’m getting married.”

Cas hung his head, his chest heaving once in a resigned huff. He wasn’t surprised that Dean came to rub it in. “Congratulations, I’d get you a gift, but…” He flicked his eyes to their surroundings and trailed off. 

Wicked laughter filled the space between them. “Turns out all it took you was a few centuries in hell to become funny, Castiel. Shoulda done this when I first met you.”

Cas glowered and asked again. “ _ What _ do you  _ want _ ?”

“I’m gonna be King. And my first official act is gonna be to offer you a deal, but not if you’re gonna be a dick about it. I can go.” Dean’s body turned slightly, his voice light but cold as Cas had ever heard it.

“No!” Cas knew it was foolish to hope, but he couldn’t help himself. He needed to at least know what the deal was. “What is it?”

Dean’s mouth turned up in a smirk. “Same deal we all get, eventually. If you’re done being used and abused, you can always pick the knife up yourself. I wonder what would happen when a  _ self- _ righteous angel sheds blood in hell? Gotta be better than a righteous man, right?”

“No,” Cas repeated, this time with a tone of finality and bitter disappointment. He’d been expecting this and had spent hundreds of years preparing himself for the day he’d need to say no. It was surprisingly easier than he thought.

Dean sighed dramatically. “That’s a shame. I was gonna teach you myself. Take you under my big ol’ batty wings and show ya how it’s done, but…” He shrugged. “Gonna need a  _ Best Demon _ for the wedding, y’know.”

Cas didn’t give a shit about Dean’s bullshit wedding. If he thought he was going to be King, that meant he was marrying Abaddon… and demon or not, there was no way Dean truly loved her. But the thought of being able to be near Dean again more than once every six hundred years? It didn’t matter what he had to do. “I changed my mind. I’ll do it.”

Dean smiled cruelly, “Now,  _ that’s  _ my boy. Shall we?” Cas looked around and noticed he wasn’t chained anymore, free to move. He gave Dean an inquisitive gaze. “ _ Don’t. _ ” Dean seemed to still be able to read Cas’ thoughts. “Don’t do it, Cas. I don’t want to have to show you what’ll happen.” For a moment, Castiel thought Dean  _ actually  _ cared about his well being. His heart swelled at the hope for something more than a thousand lifetimes of torture as Dean led the way out of the dingy cell. 

They appeared in the throne room in front of Abaddon, the silk scarf around her neck covering the scar from when Dean had chopped off her head once upon a time. She sat regally as Dean took place at her side and she smiled triumphantly down at Cas. “A Winchester  _ and  _ his angel. Oh, how great it is to be Queen!” Her voice was laced with glee and Cas had to resist the urge to find out if her head was still detachable. 

Dean sensed the tension rising in the room and cleared his throat. “He agreed. We just have to seal the deal. Figured you’d want a front row seat to that, Abs.” Abaddon smiled like a predator playing with her prey and Castiel had to fight down the bile rising in his throat at the sound of her nickname. 

“I’d  _ love  _ to see the great Castiel fall, my love. Go ahead, it was  _ your  _ deal after all.” Dean strutted back to Cas who stood defeated and grasped the back of his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss that was electric enough to make the demons watching blush. Dean’s tongue invaded Castiel’s dry mouth and their tongues danced as they had once before. He reached his hand down to Cas’ waist and pulled their crotches together, enticing a sweet melodious moan from Cas. 

When they broke apart, Abaddon’s face was a mask of cold steel but her eyes burned with rage and fire. Cas looked over to Dean and saw a mischievous grin and his eyes challenging his queen. “Had to make sure it was  _ air tight  _ right, babe?” 

Cas didn’t know if he was supposed to bow or not, so he opted for  _ not.  _ He kept a much closer eye on Dean, that kiss cemented in his mind as irrefutable proof that Dean still felt the same - even if it was buried so far down that he couldn’t see it anymore. 

Abaddon smiled cruelly. “Of course, pet. I think you’re all too familiar with what happens when people make deals they don’t  _ mean.”  _

“Good thing I meant every fuckin’ word then, huh?” Dean’s demeanor didn’t change, he stayed nonchalant and playful as he pranced over to the throne next to hers and sat down, his bowlegs spreading to show he was calm and in control. His eyes fixed upon Cas, and he winked. 

“What exactly does this mean for me? Dean didn’t really go over the… details, just that I would be able to come down from the rack in exchange for torturing others under Dean’s guidance. What happens in between?”

Abaddon saw her opportunity. “You’ll stay with  _ me,  _ until you’ve proven your loyalty. I’ve been in the market for a new slave, and I can’t imagine anything more fun than making an angel my own personal little  _ bitch.” _

Cas didn’t look away from her, but that didn’t mean he wasn't still paying enough peripheral attention to Dean to see the defiance that sparked in his eyes. It was gone as quickly as it came, but it was  _ there.  _ “I think you’ll find I’m more loyal than  _ most  _ that you’d come across down here.” He was thinking only of the fact that his loyalty and love for Dean had never wavered, not for a moment. But if Abaddon needed to think otherwise… he wasn’t going to be the one to tell her. 

Somehow, Cas knew… this was the beginning of a  _ very  _ messy end. 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean filled his lungs with the fresh, crisp air. It had been over 600 years in Hell since he was last topside. This was his reward for breaking Castiel,  _ now  _ it was time to have a little fun. He had emerged back in Kansas and decided to revisit his old stomping grounds. Not much had changed in 6 years on earth but Dean still felt the need to shake things up in the sleepy little town. 

After a night on the prowl and a few unsuspecting victims, Dean found himself at the local watering hole and it was karaoke night. “ _ Sweet!”  _ He excitedly walked through the parking lot full of cars and walked through the front door. None of the locals were ready for Dean’s performance. 

A few hours later, he was up on stage drunkenly singing  _ I’ve Got Friends (In Low Places).  _ The microphone in one hand and two fingers of scotch in the other. After he finished his set, he beckoned to the waitress. “Hey sweetheart! Why don’t you bring me another one of these?” He shook his glass and drank down the remainder of the amber liquid. 

A petite brunette with tear stained cheeks walked past the lifeless and mangled corpses of the bar’s patrons. They didn’t like the way Dean sang, so Dean didn’t like the way they breathed. She flinched and whimpered as Dean staggered to grab his refill. “Awww, don’t be that way Janet. This is a  _ bar _ ! Bar’s are fun! Isn’t this fun?” Janet broke down and began sobbing again as the entrance opened and let in a cool breeze of night air. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his blade, imbedding it in Janet’s back as she turned to cower behind the bar. 

“Dean!” A deep commanding voice cut through Dean’s drunken senses. No matter how long he had spent time in Hell, he knew that voice and it was the  _ last  _ thing he wanted to hear. 

Dean turned and saw a tall man with auburn hair that cascaded down to his shoulders. His navy and orange flannel, offending Dean’s unfocused eyes. Still Dean managed a crude smile when he saw his brother’s face. “Hiya Sammy.” He stepped off the stage and walked over to the bar, stepping on a trucker’s intestines that had spilled onto the floor. Dean noted the demon blade in Sam’s hand and smiled again, this time more sincerely. “Came to party?”

Sam shook his head but otherwise ignored the question. “You’ve been gone a long time, Dean. I’ve been looking for you.”

“Yeah? Well look at my little detective go, how friggen cute is that? Only took you six years to find me.” Dean stepped forward, his expression  _ utterly  _ amused. “Y’know, if I’d been a  _ real  _ kidnapping victim, I’d be as dead as… well, these guys.” He pointed at the bodies strewn across the floor with the tip of the First Blade.

“You  _ are _ dead, Dean.” Sam opened his mouth to continue, but Dean waved the blade in front of his face like a parent scolding a toddler with a finger.

“Ah, ah, ah… you’re wrong, Sammy. I’ve never been more alive in my  _ life.  _ Do you know how fucking freeing this is? To have all that sad, crybaby chick flick shit outta my head?” Dean turned in a slow circle with his arms spread, admiring his handiwork. He leaned back, sucking in a large refreshing breath. “It’s fucking  _ glorious!”  _

Sam rolled his eyes. “Cut the crap, Dean. I know you, I’ve always known you. Yeah, maybe you like to kill people more than the next guy, but you never needed to be a damn  _ demon  _ to get away with it. We used to  _ hunt  _ monsters, not become them!”

Dean laughed but shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. Or maybe, I’ve been a monster this  _ whoooole  _ damn time, and you were just too naive to see it. How’s the wife, anyway? Heard through the grapevine someone was finally dumb enough to marry you.”

“Yeah, Dean. I’m happy. You could have been too, what you and Cas had was realer than anything I’d ever seen.” Sam had no idea whatever happened to the angel, just that he disappeared sometime after Dean had. Maybe he’d finally figure it out. 

Dean’s jade green eyes danced under raised eyebrows. “Who, the angel? Damn, I forgot about him. I gutted him like 500 years ago, when I finally got sick of all the  _ screaming.”  _

Sam shook his head in defiance. “I don’t believe you, you’d  _ never  _ hurt Cas. Me, sure… anyone else… yeah. But not Cas. You need him too much.”

“Ahh, but that’s where you’re wrong, Sammykins. I haven’t needed anyone in a long, long time.” Dean turned around, bending over to knick a couple of trophies from his newest kills. 

“Whatever you say, Dean. Maybe I’ll leave you alone then, since you don’t  _ need  _ anyone,” Sam lied as he stepped slowly toward Dean’s back, desperately trying to be quiet. But Dean wasn’t human anymore, and his senses were so much sharper because of it. When Sam had just about reached his target, Dean spun around and cracked Sam in the nose with a fist propelled by demon strength. 

It crunched, and Sam’s blood spurted all over his shirt. “What the hell, Dean!” He blinked the pain from his eyes and lunged at his older brother, surprising him enough that he managed to wrestle him to the ground. 

Dean laughed from below him as Sam attempted in vain to do some damage. “Not  _ what _ the hell, Sammy. You should be asking  _ who  _ the Hell.” 

Sam finally managed to slice Dean with the demon blade, just a single cut across his bicep, but it still caught Dean’s attention. Dean hissed, and his green eyes flashed blacker than the darkest night. 

“Bad move, baby brother. I was gonna let you have your fun, but now it’s time for  _ mine.”  _

In one swift movement, Dean reached up and snapped his brother’s neck. His body went lax above him and Dean immediately regretted not moving first as 200lbs of giant, flannel-clad lumberjack became  _ very  _ dead weight above him. “Son of a  _ bitch.” _ He threw Sam’s form off of him and stood up, straightening out his bloody clothes and glancing over the carnage once more. “Now… where was I?” 


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a month since Dean left and the wounds on Castiel’s mouth still burned as if they were new. The thick leather collar around his neck dug into his skin and made him wince in pain whenever Abaddon tugged his leash. 

On the first day, Cas had made the mistake of calling the Queen more foul names than he could count. Abaddon had backhanded him hard and stood over him. “Your precious  _ Dean  _ isn’t here to save you anymore Castiel. If you won’t keep that pretty little mouth of yours  _ shut,  _ I’ll just have to do it for you.” Cas remembered the blinding pain when she pulled out a needle and thick coarse twine and sewed his mouth closed. 

He hadn’t spoken for a month and Cas doubted he could have even if he had tried. However, he learned quickly to study Abaddon’s movements while she pulled him along like a mute mutt on a leash. 

Cas was humiliated and in pain on a constant basis, but at the same time… it made him look forward to the moment when Dean finally returned. He’d seen the look on Dean’s face, seen the fire behind his eyes…  _ felt  _ that same fire when they’d kissed. Maybe Abaddon’s treatment would be the thing that finally brought Dean back to him… so he suffered in silence. 

He paid attention to things like who Abaddon visited, who she spoke to. Who she trusted. Cas was always by her side, and he thought that most of the time she forgot he was even there. He filed every movement away in his mind, hoping at some point, he’d find something he could use as leverage to either get free or flat out kill the bitch if Dean never actually came back.

Which, two months in, seemed like a real possibility. Cas was losing hope that his favorite demonic hunter would ever return for him, or for Abaddon. She, it seemed, had the same fears, because she threw a tantrum worthy of a royal in the throne room when Dean ignored her summons for approximately the eighth time. 

“Where the  _ hell  _ is he?!” Abaddon gripped the arm of her throne so hard the edge broke off and splintered, showering wood chips all over Cas from where he was seated next to her like a dog. He still couldn’t speak, so he knew that even  _ if  _ she was addressing him, she hadn’t expected an answer. 

Another demon that Cas was starting to see more of, Ramsey, spoke up. “He’s been on a bit of a rampage, Majesty. After he killed Sam Winchester and roughly a quarter of the population of a small town, he took off. He’s been evading our best trackers since then but there has been a trail of bodies that has been easy to follow. All hunters, all people Dean had dealings with when he was human.” 

Abaddon actually relaxed. “Good. He’s purging. Let him go, he’ll return to me soon enough. Let him cut out the human  _ filth _ from his previous life.” 

Cas, however, did not. What little was left of his heart broke for Sam. He’d thought Dean had killed him ages ago, but apparently he was wrong. And Sam obviously  _ had  _ been trying to save them both. He wondered what kind of a life Sam left behind, and then wondered if it even mattered. He’d known the Winchesters long enough to know neither of them stayed dead very long, but with both of them dead at once and Castiel both powerless and  _ also  _ dead? He feared this might be the one that stuck. Any delusions of grandeur that he had about getting out of Hell and curing Dean were basically gone… even if he managed to pull it off and returned Dean to a human state, if Dean truly had killed all those people he’d once cared about… he’d end up dying of guilt. 

*************************

Dean returned to Hell with a smile on his face. Eliminating every trace of his humanity and the past that came with it was just what the doctor ordered. His smile quickly melted into a sneer as he entered the throne room and saw Cas sitting next to Abaddon like a dog. He quickly regained his composure before the Queen saw him. His mask of care free evil covered the rage and malice he felt at the sight of  _ his  _ angel being broken while he was away. 

Dean walked up to Abaddon and kissed her passionately while he decided his thoughts.  _ How fucking  _ dare  _ she!? Cas is mine to torture. Mine to  _ break.  _ Stay cool. This bitch has no  _ idea  _ what’s about to hit her.  _ He broke away and grinned his famous playboy smile. “I thought about it babe. What are we waiting for? Let’s move this party up! What do you think about gettin hitched by the end of the week?” Abaddon smiled in delight while Cas silently gagged as she nodded in agreement. “Good,” Dean replied. “Can’t wait.” He took the leash Cas was on from her hand and guided him out of the throne room. Once the two were out of ear shot, Dean spun on his heel and met Castiel’s nervous gaze. “I have a  _ surprise  _ for you angel. Ready to meet your first victim?” 

Dean took a familiar small blade with Enochian inscriptions and began sawing away at the twine in Cas’ mouth. It was the Demon Blade, which confirmed Cas’ fears that Sam Winchester wouldn’t be coming to the rescue anytime soon. Castiel wasn’t ready to torture  _ anyone _ , but he wasn’t ready to  _ be  _ tortured again either. He took a deep gulp of sulfurous air and it burned his lungs. His voice was raspy but he managed to choke out the words, “What did you do Dean?”

Dean proudly pushed open the heavy metal door to the cell and Cas’ eyes widened as he saw his first damned soul he would be torturing. The man’s chestnut hair parted as he raised his head and his hazel eyes glowed eerily in the dim light. “Cas?” His voice was broken and tired from what he guessed was warm up for the lesser demons. 

Castiel stepped inside the room as Dean followed closely behind. He couldn’t find any other words to say except, “I’m so sorry Sam.” Sam looked to Dean with pools of tar in place of his eyes and knew his brother was beyond redemption. Sam Winchester was officially now in Hell, and Castiel would be the one to remind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “C’mon, Cas. Don’t make me wait.”

Cas had been staring open mouthed at Sam for quite awhile. He’d been expecting the deal he’d made to get off the rack to come back to haunt him, but he hadn’t anticipated  _ this.  _ “What? Oh. Right. Sorry.”

“You don’t need to do this, Cas.” Sam squirmed against his bonds. “You’re not a demon, you’re not like them. You’re an angel!” He desperately tried to remind Cas of who he once was, hoping in vain that it would make some sort of a difference. 

Cas tilted his head, his still-blue eyes looking back and forth between Sam and Dean. He held the demon blade tight in his hand as he considered his options. On one hand, he could stab Dean, take Sam and they could try to make a run for it. He had no idea how far they’d actually get or if there was any hope of them ever making it back to their bodies, but at least he’d be doing  _ something  _ right. 

His other option was to keep Dean by his side through whichever means necessary. He’d have to torture Sam, as well as countless others, and he knew exactly where that path would lead him - it was written all over his hunter’s face. 

“Sam, was  _ anyone  _ left alive?” Cas asked. 

All he received was a defeated shake of a head hung in defeat. “Some were, but they were brought in shortly after I was. I think Dean killed them all.”

Dean sucked his teeth and drummed his fingers on his arm. “Sure did, and it felt fuckin’  _ great.”  _ Dean watched Cas, knowing exactly what was going through his mind because many hundreds of years ago, Dean was faced with the same decision. 

Cas rubbed the sensitive, half-flayed flesh of his mouth. Even  _ if  _ he succeeded with option one, there was nothing to go back to. No friends, no fellow angels, no powers at all. No  _ Dean.  _ He looked at Dean’s features then, the lines of his face still stunningly perfect in their beauty despite the cruelty now ingrained there. He knew he never actually  _ had  _ a choice. He could never leave Dean. 

Cas stepped forward, and started to cut. 

Sam’s agonized screams echoed in the small grungy cell. Dean watched Cas become more and more certain of his cuts with the blade in between futile begging from his little brother. After a few hours, Sam realized convincing Cas to stop wasn’t going to work so he tried a different approach and addressed Dean. “How could you Dean!? You killed _ everyone _ ?”

Dean smiled. “Yup.”

“No, Dean. This… this isn’t  _ you.  _ The Dean that raised me-“ Sam’s pleas were cut off by Dean’s laughter. A spark of defiance glowed in his hazel eyes. 

“So what? You came back from Hell just to go on your own little  _ murder  _ tour?” Sam searched his brain for a missing piece.  _ Someone  _ who could bring back the real Dean. “What about Garth?”

Dean walked up to stand next to Cas. He knew Sam would eventually ask about their friends and family.  _ That _ was his real torture. “Snapped his neck. Sound familiar?”

Sam panicked at the thought of the new father being found by his pups. “No. Dean, he wa- he was a  _ father _ !”

The game had finally begun, Dean pretended to be bored and picked his nails. “And?”

Sam started listing everyone off. “Ketch?”

“Decapitated.”

“Jody?”

“Disemboweled.”

“No…  _ Claire _ ?”

Dean knew he was about to hit a nerve, he pushed Cas away from his cutting and brought his face close to Sam’s. “Do you  _ really  _ want to know Sammy? Do you want all the  _ gory  _ details? Claire was fun. She actually fought back instead of begging me to come to my senses like a little bitch. But yeah,” his warm breath smelled of whiskey and sulfur. “Claire’s dead too little bro. Nothing for you to go back to.”

Sam hung his head in defeat, he knew that Dean had always seen himself in the young hunter Claire. If he killed her, he truly was gone. In that moment, Sam couldn’t hold in the tears anymore, and began to cry. 

Dean threw his head back and bowled with laughter. Castiel stood watching the two men, mortified, yet silent. Dean grabbed Sam’s face so hard he hissed in pain. “This is gonna be fun Sammy. And when you’re done here I’ll make sure there’s plenty of puppies for you to run over. We’ll see you later, little brother.”

Dean led Cas out of the room and pinned him against the wall. He had to palm his rock hard erection as he crashed his perfect pouty lips against Cas’ beautifully scarred ones. 

Cas let out a startled little yelp; not only had he not been expecting it, but it kind of hurt. But he was no stranger to pain and having Dean’s mouth on his again after all those centuries was relieving enough that his knees almost buckled. He tried to match Dean’s intensity but that would have been a feat on a  _ normal  _ day, and now he was powerless in that kiss. 

“Get on your damn knees, Cas. Watching you fillet my little brother was hotter than hell.” 

Cas didn’t immediately move, which proved to be a mistake. A strong hand found the top of his head and pushed down with such intensity that Cas was forced to his knees… not that he wouldn’t have gone willingly without it. His knees hit the ground in the middle of that hallway with a  _ clack  _ and he looked up at Dean as he undid his pants. “What about Abaddon? What if someone sees?”

Dean’s gorgeous mouth twisted into a delicious sneer as he released his fully thickened cock into the air and ran the tip over Cas’ wounds. “Don’t you worry about Abby, I’ll have a little something for her later.” Dean gripped a handful of Cas’ hair and tugged, the motion brutal enough that Cas parted his lips - and Dean thrust in. His head tipped back and he swore loudly as Cas squirmed from surprise at the sudden intrusion. “Sit fucking  _ still _ , Cas. You want my cock? Then shut up and take it.” 

Cas’ body stilled and he struggled to open his mouth more, but his lips were stiff from the fresh wounds and he knew it would only be a matter of seconds before the holes left behind from the twine were bleeding again. But something about Dean’s words made Cas wonder if Dean was really in love with Abaddon, or if he had some larger plan that involved Cas, and that was enough. He let Dean guide his head for a moment, listened to the pleasured moans escaping Dean, and then he took control. He ignored the taste of copper and the searing pain that accompanied it, relishing the way Dean’s cock felt in his mouth despite the rest of it. He licked and sucked and forced his throbbing length so deep in his throat that Dean squeezed the sides of his head in an attempt to pull him off. 

“Fuck, somebody’s coming.” Dean’s head snapped to the side as they both heard footsteps approaching, but Cas kept his eyes trained on Dean’s face. Dean once again used Cas’ hair to tilt his head back and started roughly fisting his cock with the other. His eyes were green but blown black with lust as he looked down at the state of his former angel. He didn’t give a shit who saw what they were doing, he  _ wanted  _ the audience - wanted all of Hell to know that Cas still belonged to him. “Look so pretty like that, Cas. All broken and bleeding… gonna come right on those abused little lips…” and with a final twist of his hand, he did. Dean’s white hot spend joined the blood on Cas’ lips and Dean growled at the sight, especially once his eyes traveled down further and saw how hard the ex-angel was. “Fuck, Cas, you enjoyed that, huh? Enjoyed me using you?”

Cas just nodded, his face bright red from a mix of shame and lust at the thought of what he must look like right now, covered in come and blood on his knees in front of the future King of Hell. “Yes, Dean.” 


	13. Chapter 13

Abaddon’s personal spy, CJ, rounded the corner as Dean was stuffing himself back into his jeans and Cas was rising off his knees. She made the mistake of allowing a small gasp to escape her mouth and Dean’s expression instantly turned lethal. After a few heartbeats Dean gave the petite demon a smile that didn’t reach his jade eyes. “ _ Hey,  _ CJ. Looking for me?”

CJ attempted to come up with a quick lie, knowing that if she didn’t she might become Winchester’s next victim. Her eyes darted around the corridor looking for some sort of distraction, but Dean kept his eyes locked on his target. “I was just, uh, checking on Alastair for the Queen. I should get back to her. She’s expecting me.” 

She tried to hide under her twisted onyx locks and walk around Dean but he put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. “Why don’t you tell  _ me  _ what’s up with ol’ Alastair and  _ I’ll  _ tell Abs? And  _ you  _ can go about your day, hm?” 

A cold sense of dread snaked up Cas’ spine as he watched with morbid fascination at the way Dean toyed with his prey. He knew CJ wouldn’t make it out of this corridor alive, and judging from the look on her face, she knew it as well. 

She began trying to placate Dean to spare her life. “Please Sir, I didn’t see anything. I won’t say a word to the queen, just let me go.”

Dean seemed to soften at her pleas. His shoulders relaxed and he nodded his head to signal her to go. “Alright. Get outta here kid. But if you breathe a  _ word  _ of this to  _ anyone… _ I’ll kill ya. Got it?” She nodded eagerly and ran down the hall. Before she turned the corner, Dean pulled the demon blade back and chucked it through the air. It hit its target, reappearing in the back of CJ’s skull as she slumped to the ground, dead. “Psych.” Dean chuckled as he pulled the knife from her skull with a sickening squish and cleaned it on his maroon shirt. He looked at Cas with amusement. “Demons are  _ so  _ fucking stupid.”

“You know you’re going to have to explain to Abaddon why her personal spy just ended up dead, don't you?” Cas followed Dean slowly, trying to work out in his mind what he was so obviously missing here.

Dean rolled his black eyes. “Just a little quid pro quo, Castiel. She fucked with mine, I fucked with hers. Just happens I’ve got bigger balls than she does and actually know how to finish a job.”

Cas knew that  _ he  _ was the job Abaddon didn’t finish, but the way Dean claimed him as  _ his  _ overpowered any fear of retribution he might have felt. “Abaddon doesn’t have  _ any  _ balls.”

****************** 

Cas found out quickly enough that not only  _ did _ Abaddon have balls, but she wasn’t afraid to use them. When word got back to her that Dean had killed CJ, she was  _ livid.  _

They were now all in the throne room, Dean leaning nonchalantly against the wall and Cas back on his knees at Abaddon’s side… fully collared again but this time, the collar was spiked on the inside so every time he moved, blood trickled down the side of his neck. Abaddon was seething, screaming at Dean about touching things that didn’t belong to him. 

Dean cut her off. “Oh, I’m sorry, Abs. Thought that’s what we were doing these days? You torture Cas, I kill CJ… like little wedding presents to each other.”

Abaddon seemed to change course at the mention of their upcoming nuptials. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t have you killed right now? I’m sure it wouldn’t be very hard to find someone else like you that would understand what an  _ honor _ it is to be with me.” 

Dean pushed off the wall and sauntered forward, his narrowed eyes and sinful smirk so erotic and yet terrifying that Cas was squirming on his knees. “Oh, Abs, c’mon now…” Dean straddled her lap and tipped her chin up. “There  _ are  _ no other demons like me, and you fuckin’ know it.” His voice was soft, quiet, even… but every single person in that room knew how true that was. 

Cas risked a glance at Abaddon’s face. Her anger slowly faded as she beheld the gorgeous, lethal creature on her lap, and then he was forced to watch one of the grossest make-out sessions he’d ever seen. He tried to pull away but the spikes on his collar dug in deeper, so he simply shut his eyes. 

“Ah ah ah, pet. Eyes open.” Abaddon yanked on his leash and Cas stifled a yelp, but opened his eyes. 

Dean’s eyes drove fire into Cas’ soul for a moment and then he pulled Abaddon’s attention back to him. “While this has all been a fun little show… I think it’s time to move along the plot a little bit. What do you say, Abs? Season seven, time for a wedding?”

She raked her ruby red nails down Dean’s neck, a trail of blood left in her wake. “I think I’ve waited long enough.” 

Cas’ stomach lurched in his throat as the realization dawned on him. Dean  _ did  _ want to marry Abaddon. And the queen wouldn’t live to regret it. 


	14. Chapter 14

Cas woke from a fitful sleep the morning of the wedding to see Dean watching him, lost in thought. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stifled a yawn, the scabs on his lips pulling the tender skin. “Dean? What are you doing here?”

Dean seemed to jolt back to reality and gave a mischievous grin. “Morning sunshine. Today’s the big day. Abby’s gonna make an honest demon outta me.”

Cas wasn’t in the mood for the charade, it had been eons since his last cup of coffee and the thought of Dean walking down the aisle with the likes of Abaddon, didn’t help his mood. “ _ What  _ are you planning, Dean? Just tell me.”

Dean rolled his eyes and held out his hand to help Cas up. “I  _ plan  _ on becoming Mr. Queen of Hell. Now get dressed. We’ve got  _ a lot  _ to do today.” Before Castiel could protest, Dean slammed his mouth against Cas’ and invaded his mouth with a predatory tongue. His long fingers grasped Cas’ hair and held him close with a firm grip. Suddenly, he pulled away and walked out of the room without a word. Cas stood next to his poor excuse of a bed stunned. One ringing thought swirling through his mind.  _ Today is going to be a day to remember.  _

*****************

When Dean had been human, he’d been a pretty patient guy. He could sit with Sammy or Cas or even by himself for hours staking out monsters. He could drive cross country; turning a 3 hour flight into a 15 hour trip without blinking an eye. Sure, that last part had been mainly because he  _ despised  _ flying, but still. He’d been ready and willing to wait. 

Now? Not even the most naive of creatures would credit him with that particular fucking virtue, and yet here he was - continuing to fucking  _ wait.  _

Dean paced outside of the throne room with two rather beefy, idiotic demons flanking him. He was pretty sure one of them was supposed to be his Best Man… wait, no, that wasn’t right. Best Demon? Either way, he didn’t even know the douchenozzle’s name and didn’t plan on learning it. “What the hell is taking her so long?”

The demon grunted. “You know how she is.” 

“Go tell her to fucking hurry it up,” Dean spat, and it looked for a moment like his groomsman might disobey him, but the demon’s eyes had flicked up toward the expression on Dean’s face and his jet black, inky eyes and decided better of it, dashing into the throne room.

Dean straightened his tailored black suit and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His tie was originally white but had been stained red with actual blood - the blood from his very first victim down here. He thought it was overkill himself, but Abaddon was a sucker for shit like that and he was down for anything that got her to shut the hell up for five minutes. He couldn’t  _ wait  _ for this unholy matrimony to be over. He admired his devilish charm in the mirror for a moment longer and then his meatheaded companion re-opened the throne room door. “It’s time, boss. She’s ready.”

A smirk spread across Dean’s gorgeous face as he walked through the doors. “Thanks buddy.” Dean reached his hand into the demon’s chest and ripped out his heart. Everyone in the room turned and looked when they heard the loud thud as the body dropped to the floor. He walked up to the podium with Cas in tow and whispered loudly to his Best Demon. “Wedding present. Chicks love that shit.”

Cas rolled his eyes before the double doors burst open once again, this time Abaddon sauntered down the aisle in a white gown painted with crimson as if she walked under a waterfall of blood. Her normal scarf was replaced with a white choker, studded with rubies. Her fire scorched hair was pinned up in curls adorned with pitch black lillies. The Queen looked equally sexy  _ and  _ deadly, and Cas saw Dean’s lustful sneer. Whatever Dean was planning, it was happening perfectly according to plan. 

Abaddon approached her prize and soon-to-be King with the kind of look you’d expect someone to wear when all of their wildest dreams were about to come true. Cas still didn’t understand how the hell the bitch was even back, but it mattered very little at this point. He watched, eagerly awaiting the moment Dean put his sinister plan into motion. 

Except… that moment never arrived. Cas had been handed off to Abaddon and was kneeling at her side with the collar on and leash hanging loosely in her perfectly manicured hand, so he had a front row seat to the ceremony that ended what very little hope he still had of salvaging his afterlife. 

Dean watched his demon bride with a triumph in his eyes that she mistook for love, which was just fine with Dean. He didn’t give a shit what she or anyone else thought, this was the moment he’d lived and died for. His hand curled possessively around Abaddon’s arm just above her elbow as if he was  _ daring _ her to back out or attempt to leave. For even the best laid plans… well, Dean was cautiously optimistic but was ready to lash out in a moment if his plan even hinted at detailing. His eyes flicked more than once to his leashed up little pet and wondered for a moment if he should have clued Cas in first, but no. A little  _ tiny  _ bit more torture would do the ex-angel some good. 

Words were exchanged hastily, it seemed Abaddon was as eager to get on with the show as Dean was. He turned to her in that blood-soaked gown when he was directed to and said the two little words that would spark the beginning of a new regime:  _ “I do.” _

Abaddon’s chest swelled with victory as she repeated those same words, and Dean pulled her into a violent kiss to seal the best demon deal he’d ever made. He’d wed Abaddon in exchange for the crown of the King of Hell. 

Some demons around them cheered and his peripheral vision caught Cas slumping further into the ground, but his elation at finally claiming his throne far overpowered any sympathy even his long-forgotten human soul might’ve felt. 

A few exchanged congratulations later, and his crown was seated upon his head. A feral grin spread across his lips as he looked over the sea of demons now kneeling to him. “C’mon, Abs. Let’s…  _ celebrate.” _


	15. Chapter 15

The newlyweds wasted no time, the moment the doors to their bedroom were shut, Abaddon and Dean began ripping each other’s clothes off. Castiel was forced to sit in the corner and watch as Dean grasped the queen’s hips in the same bruising way he used to grab the angel’s. Abaddon’s eyes kept flickering over to meet Castiel’s pained gaze and she began giggling and grinding into the new king the more Cas showed his pain. All of his years of torture didn’t come close to comparing to being forced to watch Dean and Abaddon together. 

He threw her onto the bed like a rag doll and quickly thrust his cock inside her. Abaddon’s back arched in delicious pain mixed with pleasure. Her blood red manicure dug into Dean’s back, and he growled with delight as lines of crimson began to drip down. He began a punishing pace and the queen’s moans could be heard throughout every corridor in Hell. As he felt his orgasm pool in his gut, Dean locked eyes with Castiel and gave him a wink. 

His cock grew painfully hard as he spilled white streaks into Abaddon and in one swift move, Dean grabbed the First Blade and plunged it directly into Abaddon’s heart. Her body tensed as she screamed in pain and Dean let out another deep moan as more come was squeezed from his spent cock. He pulled out and tore the collar from Cas’ neck, smiling the way he used to when he was human. “It’s over Cas. The Queen is dead. Let’s raise a little Hell, shall we?”

Cas couldn’t do anything but blink for several seconds as he tried to wrap his mind around what he’d just seen. His hand slowly raised to his neck, his fingertips brushing lightly over the wounds that were opened anew and his eyes found Dean’s. “What?”

Dean smirked, leaning in to kiss him. All of Cas’ wounds healed thanks to Dean’s amped up powers and the ex-angel gasped against the King’s lips. Dean pulled back, a playful glint in his  _ very  _ green eyes. “What’s amatter, Cas? Didn’t trust me?”

“No, actually.” Cas rubbed his neck and marveled in how good it felt to no longer be in pain. “I thought I’d lost you forever, Dean. How long had you been planning this?”

He scoffed in response. “Pretty much since the day I got down here. Didn’t know how I was gonna pull it off till I found out Abs was Queen, that bitch has been tryna get in my pants for years.” Dean pulled Cas’ lip down with his thumb. “About me not telling you, I needed your reactions to be genuine or she’d have caught on.”

Cas couldn’t help but notice that Dean didn’t actually apologize, but then again, he didn’t expect him to. He was a demon. A Knight - no, not just a Knight - he was the  _ King  _ of Hell, and apologies would be few and far between. It wasn’t something Cas was going to dwell on, however, since the Queen was dead and he was  _ free.  _ Or… was he? “Dean? What happens now? You removed the collar, but… am I still your… slave?” The word burned in his throat, but he’d bow and obey Dean a thousand times over, he was just happy he no longer belonged to Abaddon. 

Dean smiled playfully at his angel. “Does  _ this  _ answer your question?” Before Cas could react, Dean crashed his lips into the fallen angel’s. His tongue invaded and danced playfully with Cas’. He wasn’t sure  _ how  _ to answer that question. Was Cas his slave? No. Was Cas allowed to leave Hell? No. Cas was  _ his  _ and he was never letting go. 

To his credit, Cas seemed to get the memo pretty quickly. It wasn’t as if he had any intention on leaving Hell anyway, he’d had plenty of chances over the years to mount an escape attempt but he could never bring himself to even try and leave Dean. That wasn’t about to change now. Cas’ hands tugged at his own clothes, suddenly desperate to press his body against Dean’s. It had been  _ so, so  _ long since he’d felt his hunter that he thought he might burst into flames in the middle of Hell. Dean got impatient and ripped the clothes right from his body, shredding the material with a feral growl and the next thing he knew, Cas was being hoisted off his feet and slammed against the mattress next to Abaddon’s body. 

Between desperate, violent kisses, Cas tried to point that out. If Dean noticed or cared about it, he kept it to himself. Deliciously powerful hands owned every inch of Cas, working him open and making him squirm. By the time Dean finally slid inside of him, Cas thought he might die of relief. 

“Miss me, angel?” Dean asked with a smirk as he bottomed out inside of Castiel. “Abs was fun and all, but nothin’ in Hell or on Earth beats your perfect little ass.” The last three words were accentuated with heavy, brutal thrusts, and Cas saw stars with each one. 

It was, on the whole, both confusing and overwhelming. Dean’s eyes kept flashing back and forth from green to black, his touches gentle then violent, his hands caressing and then harming him. Every time Cas thought he had a grip on what was going on, things changed again. 

Dean pulled out and flipped Cas over, pulling his hips up so Cas had to scramble to catch himself on all fours - but that lasted only as long as it took Dean to shove his cock back inside of him, and then he flattened Cas out and fucked him into that mattress with centuries worth of pent up desire, fucking him harder every time he felt Cas’ ass clench around him. 

Dean took what he wanted… which was  _ everything.  _ He came with a growl intense enough to make the hairs on Cas’ neck stand up, snapping his hips into his fallen angel again and again until he was satisfied he was empty. He pulled out, rolling Cas’ nearly limp body over. “I’m a little disappointed you didn’t come on my cock, Cas.” He was mocking and playful, but his tone was still dangerous. 

Cas choked on something that sounded like a laugh. “I did. Twice.” 

Sure enough, when Dean looked down, Cas’ stomach was smeared with the evidence and his cock was hanging limply against his thigh. 

A familiar, wicked grin spread across Dean’s face. “Good. Well c’mon, then, Cas. Let’s go. The darkness awaits.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! Hope you guys enjoyed it :)


End file.
